jurassic_world_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Strike Events
Schedules StrikeEventSchedule2018-10-22.jpg|2018-10-22 StrikeEventSchedule2018-10-29.jpg|2018-10-29 StrikeEventSchedule2018-11-05.jpg|2018-11-05 StrikeEventSchedule2018-11-12.jpg|2018-11-12 StrikeEventSchedule2018-11-19.jpg|2018-11-19 Types of Strike Events Power Players "Your opponents are a team of stunners and creatures with negative status effects. Use immune creatures like Dimetrodon and its cousins or fast creatures like raptors to defeat them!" *First appeared on: 31 July 2018 Toughen Up "Your opponents are a team of high health creatures. Use creatures that can increase their damage, and take these tanks down over multiple turns!" *First appeared: 3 August 2018 Possible DNA from Toughen Up Incubator: *Common: Apatosaurus *Rare: Argentinosaurus, Amargasaurus, Giraffatitan *Epic: Brachiosaurus Only the Strong "Your opponents are a team of high damage heavy hitters. Use fast creatures that deal high damage with abilities like Pounce, or creatures that can reduce your opponent's damage." *First appeared: 8 August 2018 Fierce Creatures "Your opponents are a varied team of high damage creatures. Fast creatures that deal high damage with abilities like Pounce are a good counter!" *First appeared: 8 August 2018 A Step Ahead "A varied team of high speed creatures stand between you and this Strike Event reward. High armor creatures with speed reducing abilities are a good counter!" *First appeared on: 15 August 2018 *Battle steps: 7 *Losses allowed: 2 * Rewards may scale with player level Race to Victory "A team of high speed creatures stand between you and this Strike Event reward. Use tough or armored creatures to counteract their speed. Abilities like Superiority Strike, Thagomizer, or Decelerating Impact will also give an edge!" *First appeared on: 16 August 2018 Cunning Creatures "Your opponents are a varied team of Cunning Creatures. High armor creatures with speed reducing abilities are a good counter!" *First appeared on: 18 August 2018 A Good Defense "A team of defense powerhouses stand between you and this Strike Event reward. Use high HP creatures that can deal high damage or employ abilities that reduce your opponent's damage. The Brachiosaur will win the speed war, so find a different tactic!" *First appeared on: 21 August 2018 Resilience "A team of defense powerhouses stand between you and this Strike Event reward. Use high HP creatures that can deal high damage quickly, shatter defenses or pierce armor. Employ abilities that reduce your opponent's damage and if all else fails, stun them before they land a critical hit!" *First appeared on: 22 August 2018 Power-Up! "A team of creatures with self-increasing abilities stand between you and this Strike Event reward. Use fast creatures that can deal high damage, and abilities that decrease damage or remove positive effects. Remember, stunning often helps!" *First appeared on: 28 August 2018 *Battle steps: 3 *Losses allowed: 1 * Rewards may scale with player level Indoraptor Strike! "The terrifying Indoraptor stands between you and this Strike Event reward. Use tough or armored creatures to counteract its speed. Abilities like Superiority Strike, Thagomizer, or Decelerating Impact will also give an edge!" *First appeared on: 08 September 2018 *Battle steps: 1 *Losses allowed: 1 * Rewards may scale with player level T.rex Strike! "The Tyrannosaurus Rex stands between you and this Strike Event reward. Use fast creatures that deal high damage with abilities like Pounce, or creatures that can reduce your opponent's damage." *First appeared on: 15 September 2018 *Battle steps: 1 *Losses allowed: 1 Brachiosaurus Strike! "The Brachiosaurus stands between you and this Strike Event reward. Use high HP creatures that deal high damage with abilities like Pounce, or creatures that can reduce your opponent's damage. The Brachiosaur will win the speed war so find a different tactic!" *First appeared on: 17 September 2018 *Battle steps: 1 *Losses allowed: 1 * Rewards may scale with player level Category:Lists